Spirit 2
by Bluy
Summary: This story is not mine, but a friend's. So please r&r. It is the sequel to Spirit. Enjoy


Spirit 2

"Hi there! My name is Freedom. I am the son of Spirit and Rain. And yup for sure my mother and father have told me every story about their lives. Wow, I think that my dad's stories were amazing. I want to have some action like that, and then fall in love. Well listen to my story, and just maybe I will do those things." Says Freedom.

As Freedom was growing up he realized that there are different animals that live in the same place as him. Like buffaloes, cougars, wolves, and Indians. One day Spirit and Rain took Freedom to go see Little Creek. Already Little Creek had his own family going. He had a wife, and three kids. The oldest one looked a lot like Little Creek, so when Spirit and Rain saw him, and mistaked him for Little Creek. They called the oldest one Little Bear. Little Bear and Freedom grew to be close friends. Just like Rain and Spirit did with Little Creek.

Well one day Little Bear and his tribe packed up for winter, for a warmer place to go. That same day Freedom came by to play with Little Bear, but when Freedom got there no one was there. They all had packed up and left. Freedom thought that they were playing hide and seek. So Freedom ran off to find them. While Freedom was looking he got lost. He couldn't find his way back home. Spirit and Rain were getting very worried. Well Spirit took his herd out to look for Freedom. Freedom found another herd of horses, so he decided to live with them until he found his family. Freedom made new friends with two fillies and two colts. The fillies' names were Storm and Lake. Storm was a Palomino with two socks, one in the back and one in the front. Lake was an Appolusa. The colts were named Thunder and Crash. Thunder was a Buckskin, just like Spirit. Crash was a Bay with three socks and a star with a snip on his face.

Years pasted and Freedom still hasn't found his herd. One night Freedom was watching over the herd that he lived with. While everyone else was sleeping. Freedom dazed off thinking about him and his parents. About the past, and if he will ever find his herd ever again. Well, while Freedom was dazing off, five cowboys roped up. One roped up Freedom, another roped Lake, and another roped Crash. The other two were after the herd, Thunder was trying to lead the two cowboys away. One of them caught Thunder. The other one quit. So, four of the cowboys had a new wild horse. In the distance Little Creek and Little Bear saw what happened. As the five cowboys rode home with four new wild horses. When the cowboys got home they put Freedom, Crash, Thunder, and Lake in different crawls.

When Little Creek and Little Bear saw what happened they ran off to follow the cowboys. When they reached the town they had to think of something so they wouldn't be seen. They went around the town, far enough that the town people couldn't see them. That night Little Creek and his son settled down, made a fire and went to bed.

The next morning the cowboys were up early. They saddled up their new horses and each one tried to ride them. They broke Crash and Lake. The cowboys were still trying to break Thunder and Freedom. While three of the cowboys were trying to break Thunder and Freedom, the other two were branding, shoeing, and some other things to Crash and Lake. The day was almost over, and the cowboys were ready to give up on Freedom and Thunder. As it got darker and darker they finally gave up on Freedom and Thunder. They made Freedom and Thunder sleep out in the cold. And Crash and Lake got to sleep inside the barn. When the cowboys went into the house, they had dinner talked about what they are going to do with Thunder and Freedom tomorrow to break them. Then the cowboys went to bed. Little Creek and Little Bear went up and peeked into the barn at Lake and Crash.

Lake and Crash were really scared because they have never had contacted with humans before. Little Creek let out Lake, and Little Bear let out Crash. Then Little Creek went over to Freedom to let him out and Little Bear followed him. While Little Creek was opening Freedom's gate it started to make squeaking noises. One of the cowboys heard them so he got out of bed grabbed his gun and ran outside. The cowboy started shooting but he was missing them. Little Creek and his son ran. The gate was half way open so Freedom got out too. But Thunder was still there in his crawl. Freedom couldn't leave without Thunder. Because Thunder and him grew up together. Thunder and the others were like Freedom's brothers and sisters. Freedom was so confused, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run and be free again, but he didn't want to leave Thunder behind. Then Thunder yelled "run, run as fast as you can I will be ok." So Freedom did what Thunder told him to do. Freedom ran as fast as he could. As Freedom ran past Little Creek and Little Bear they both climbed up on Freedom's back. He ran until he got to the camp were Little Creek's tribe was.

In the morning Freedom and Little Creek went back to try and get Thunder out. When they got there the cowboys were not there. So Little Creek ran up to Thunder and unlocked his gate. Thunder bolted out of the crall. Little Creek grabbed on to Thunder and they ran all the way back to the tribe. Well, when the cowboys saw that Thunder was gone, they got on their horses and rode to look for him. After a few hours the cowboys found their wild horses. One of the cowboys said, "Lets go home then come back tomorrow. And get our horses, then we will go get their families." Well the cowboys didn't know that Little Bear's sister, Ocean, heard them. Ocean ran to her father and told everything that she heard to him. Later that night Little Creek told Freedom that they should be free so they can go find their families. So Thunder, Freedom, Lake and Crash ran until they found their family. Thunder told them that they should run until they think they are out of trouble. While they were running away Freedom was looking for his family. He was thinking if he would ever see his herd ever again. While he was thinking he saw something that looked like another herd ahead. As they got closer Freedom realized that it was his herd headed his way.

Freedom ran over and stopped them. Sprit couldn't believe that it was Freedom, his son. Sprit called for Rain to come up and look who found them. Rain was so surprised at what she saw when she came up. They hugged each other. Freedom told them that they should run because the cowboys were on their way to find them. Before they even could turn around the cowboys showed up. So Sprit, Freedom, Thunder, and Crash charged at the cowboys. They fought until the cowboys were all off their horses and on the ground. Well the cowboys got scared hopped back on their horses and ran for home. After that they combined the herds into one big herd. Sprit was still in charge of his herd and Freedom took over the other herd, and fell in love with Lake.

THE END


End file.
